


Ichigo

by FarCryZine



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Glove Kink, Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mizuki's gloves are too sexy, Summer Love, mizuki with a girl, teenage first sex, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarCryZine/pseuds/FarCryZine
Summary: Lilia is told to drop off a mourning gift for Mizuki's grandfather. They both feel an attraction upon first sight. The story of the loss of virginity of Mizuki Hisahito (to a girl!!!)





	Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> for @trashysoka_

 

 

As Lilia walked from the train station through the neighborhood, cradling the altar plant in her left arm, she reviewed what her grandpa and told her about the Mizuki family. He was best friends with Mizuki-san, who had recently passed away. They had grown up together and had remained friends even after Mizuki-san took custody of his young grandson. He had seen young Mizuki-kun grow up. He had told her that the change in him two years ago was dramatic.

 “Mizuki Hisahito had always been a solemn and caring child, a little weak and distanced since the loss of his parents. But when he began playing soccer, something in him grew hard and fine, like a diamond, and he became ‘Mizuki the Monster’ that made Seiseki’s team  very popular in the area.” She remembered his tale of the boy, and his transformation into an athlete. Her grandfather had always teased Mizuki-san, “He’s no sumo wrestler, but you may have a professional soccer player on your hands soon.” “Bah. Soccer,” was all Mizuki-san would reply. They would laugh their grandfatherly laughs for hours, watching him run all around the neighborhood, up and down the stairs, up the steep hills and down, and around.

And now she was walking up those same hills, bringing a mourning plant in honor of Mizuki’s grandfather. She checked the address and walked up to ring the bell. In a few seconds or so she heard footsteps. The door opened and she was shocked to see a cute boy her age.

He mumbled something that sounded like “Ichigo” and then stood there. Then followed it up with a little bow and said “Konichiwa,” looking at her expectantly and noting the funereal plant.

She had to grind her mind into Japanese gear. She had just gotten back from her school year overseas. She generally spent the summers with family. This year she was returning to her grandfather’s for the summer. Her Japanese language skills had faded, but now she tried to grasp them back forcefully. “Konichiwa. Shitsureshimas. I’m Yamasoka Lilia. This is a present from my grandfather in honor of your grandfather.” She blushed and bowed. “I’m sorry. Please accept this for his altar and allow me to pay my respects for my family’s sake.” It was a long and difficult sentence for her after such a long time, but the Japanese had many rote phrases to say for every occasion. Perfect manners were a must. She held herself down in a bow.

 _But did he say ‘Ichigo’? Didn’t that mean strawberry?_ Lilia blushed, happy she was bowing her face down, when she realized he might have been exclaiming about her hair. It was a pinky strawberry-red. It was naturally strawberry blonde, but after watching so much anime as a child, she’d decided to accent the pink nature of it. She had finally convinced her parents that it was not too unconventional to have colored hair. Going to school in Europe also allowed her certain freedoms like that.

His serious voice said “Arigato.” And she raised herself back up. “I’m Mizuki Hisahito. Please come in.” Ignoring her initial blunder in manners, or perhaps he didn’t realize it, he invited her in, showed her to his grandfather’s altar in a nice tatami sitting room, where a stick of incense was lit, and left her to silence, saying he would make tea.

They had a nice time having tea together like adults, passing small niceties, and not saying anything important. She was nervous, and he seemed to be also. She tried not to stare too much at him. He seemed like a normal high schooler at first. She had known many wild and foreign high school boys, and was currently crushing on two of them at school. But there was a certain quiet solidness in Mizuki-san. He didn’t say much except for the proper responses.

As she was seen out, he bowed and said, “Please apologize to your grandfather for my not becoming a proper sumo wrestler. I thank him for his guidance and would welcome his wisdom any time.” She giggled and thought he was very strange.

“Maybe we can hang out this summer,” she suggested in a very non-Japanese way.

“Hm.” He agreed. “You can come to my soccer match next weekend at Seiseki.”

 

 

“Who do you keep looking at?” Kimishita growled. They were standing in front of their team tent on the sidelines, the game about to start, the fans in the bleachers yelling random things. Kimishita was always annoyed at that. It was hot and sticky and the sun was a dull glare behind a hazy cloud. Mizuki kept glancing at the fans, a thing he never did, and Kimishita noticed. He would notice anything different about Mizuki-Captain, of course. “Well? Who?!”

“My grandpa’s best friend’s granddaughter from overseas who came to my house with a plant to put on his altar,” Mizuki deadpanned in a stream of words Kimishita thought would never come out of his mouth.

The incredibly full answer stunned Kimishita for a few seconds, and he wondered when the hell he would ever understand this guy. His temple began throbbing and he grabbed for a water bottle.

“I invited her to the game and she came.” Mizuki said it to his midfielder as a pure truth.

Kimishita huffed and relaxed into the information. “There’s nothing strange about that,” he said, mostly to himself. But as he said that, he realized he was shocked again, for Mizuki had never shown any interest in girls before. Kimishita scowled; he had too much to concentrate on without this too. The 'three arrows', aka, the three stooges were the center focus on his mind before every game. He shook it out of his head and mentally prepared for the game which was about to begin.

 

 _This is so exciting!_ Lilia thought. _I didn’t realize the field was so huge!_ Her grandfather had told her that Mizuki Hisahito was on Seiseki’s soccer team, but she hadn’t realized until now that he was the captain. She was sure that was what the armband meant. _Mizuki-kun is amazingly muscular._ She couldn’t stop looking at him: the way he took off immediately after a kick, his quick pivots, his strength to pull away from the other team.

She was sitting just behind the Seiseki tent in the bleachers and everyone around her sounded like superfans. “Mizuki is really on fire today.” Someone behind her said. “I’m keeping my eye on Kazma. Can you believe he’s a first-year?” She idly listened to the chatter, leaned forward, twirling her pink hair anxiously.

She knew of Kazama because of a funny thing Mizuki had said. They had been sitting down to tea after the initial meeting at the door. He had apologized for exclaiming about her hair. He went on to say that it was “like my teammate’s Kazama’s …”  ( _Kazama no kami mitai_ ).  She had cocked her head, imagining a soccer player with her hair. Then she came to attention when Mizuki hummed in thought and ended with, “Kazama’s is like….banana. And yours is like…strawberry.”

She smiled at the funny awkward memory, watching Kazama's long, yellow-blonde hair, and blushed about Mizuki. He was so silent and reserved. He seemed to be still attached to his ojii-san and spoke about him as if he were still alive. 

All those thoughts suddenly went out of her head and the crowd around her started screaming and she saw that Mizuki and another tall forward had passed it between them to head right at the goal. The point was gained easily and she felt flushed and excited when everyone yelled, a thrill running through her with a certain small amount of pride. _What do you have to be proud about? You just met him. You just went to his house once. Did he show you anything besides perfect manners and thoughtful remarks? Don’t be so assuming._ Her brain had put her in her place, but her fantasies were far stronger. _You’ll just have to try harder. Why not like him?_

She felt a little shiver as he lifted up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, exposing his stomach. _Just give in. Just like him already._ The rest of the game passed in a blur. She reveled in the feeling of being a fan amongst the other cheering fans. She listened intently to the men behind her who seemed to know a lot about the game and the players. She had never been interested in sports before, but she could see how easy it could be. _Especially watching someone like Mizuki-san. He’s so toned, so fit, so amazingly good at what he does._ It was bliss.

She went to every other game she could that summer and began to say hi to other fans she recognized. After the third game she met him by the exit gate, congratulating him, trying not to go overboard into gushing. _That would not be attractive._

After the fifth game Mizuki introduced her quickly to Ooshiba and Kazama and Tsukamoto, all forwards on the Seiseki starting lineup. They were all very nice, very polite, but in a hurry to get to their favorite ramen place. They were clearly still reveling in their victory, especially Ooshiba-san who was singing a little chant about how he was the best, best, best.

She asked Mizuki if he was going with them. He shook his head and said he was going home.

“Would you like to walk with me?" He asked. "It’s near the station if you’re going that way.”  She nodded happily and they walked silently through the quiet neighborhood, the sounds of their shoes falling in sync.

“I was happy to keep seeing you at the games. I think you are a good luck figure.” Mizuki's voice was low and even.

She wasn’t sure if he was serious. She looked at him askance through her hair. He looked serious, though. He always did. “Well, you are a very interesting player to watch. I enjoy these days the most out of my weeks here.”

“You like me?” His simple question floored her and she almost stumbled as they walked up the hill to his house, the train station totally passed, totally forgotten.

“Yes. Very much.” If he was going to be so forward, she felt it best to answer in the same way. Her face was hot, but there was an uplifting feeling from being so direct.

He nodded, smiled his small smile and reshouldered his bag as they neared his house. “Me too.”  

 

Once inside he fell into his routine. He slid open the shoji screen to the tatami sitting room, calling “Tadaima” toward his grandpa’s altar, and dropping his soccer bag at the doorway to the room. He entered, walking toward the altar and said. “Ojiisan, we won again today. Just letting you know.”

She followed him in, giving a respectful head nod toward the altar, as he probably expected. Then a silence fell over them as the coming-home routine fell down around them. Mizuki was at a loss. The light from the entryway barely penetrated the room. There was some light from the setting sun mutedly illuminating the windows. The sounds of the evening birds outside were the only sounds now, and they began to sound almost deafening to her, as his words “You like me?...Me too” echoed in her head.

Lilia began to get uncomfortable until her eyes noticed the soccer bag. She knelt by his soccer bag and pulled at the fingers of the gloves sticking out of the zipper pocket. She tugged them out slowly, reverently, a waft of grass and sweat came from the bag. The gloves were soft and leathery, but the overall feeling was one of strength.

“Why do you wear gloves if you can never touch the ball?” She thought her voice, though quiet, filled the shadowy tatami room with tension.  He made a small “hm” noise, which she now knew was characteristic of his responses. He walked over, his socked feet rolling his body gracefully without clomping over to her. He leaned down and took the gloves out of her hands, sliding them gently from her, looking in her eyes. 

He put them on slowly, deliberately. His white t-shirt glowed in the gloom of the shoji room and the darkness of his eyes was brought out by the black gloves.

“Why….” He mused. “For power.” He turned his hands over, clenching and unclenching his fingers. “For the strength.” His deadpan serious expression let her know that that was a deep thought to him. His eyelids were lowered in an unreadable expression.

She stood and walked over to him, fueled by his answer, finding her own strength to move toward him. _You can do it. Just do it._ She thought endlessly. His eyes were black and impenetrable. His shoulders expansive and unreachable. Lilia put her hands on his gloved hands, taking them in hers, slowly moving them upward, saying, “put them on my neck.” And without a change in expression, he did.

He exhaled a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. Mizuki realized he enjoyed the sight of her pale neck surrounded by pink hair, and his own black-gloved hands on it. He began to stroke his fingers up and down her throat gently. She tried to control her breathing but her arousal was preventing her from calming down. That wasn’t what she wanted anyway. She wanted this. He was stroking her vulnerable neck, looking at her with dark concentration. The smell of grass from the gloves added a sense of summertime freedom. Yes, she knew she’d only be here for the summer. _Lilia, do it! Get what you want. You can make him happy too!_

He squeezed her soft lower neck near her clavicle. She wanted to close her eyes, but more so wanted to keep looking at his. They were focused and intense, his brows drawn in a serious expression. He must have enjoyed the sight of his hands on her because a low growl began in his throat, a low mumble in the quiet room.

Her pink hair, her pink mouth. “Ichigo,” he said quietly and moved in to kiss her mouth, his right hand still on her neck, his thumb on her windpipe. She felt her stomach drop and flip over as their mouths locked, her hands went up to pull his shoulders in, the hard muscles under her fingertips barely yielding. She ended up pulling herself toward him; he didn’t budge.

Something was happening inside Mizuki. He tried to search through himself, to find the problem. He was very attuned to his body usually, able to run for miles before feeling his limit, able to lift weights or bench press ever greater amounts on a process of determination and a gradated regimen. But here, the feeling was fleeting. He tried to chase it through his body as it swam like a darting fish, lighting up his insides. It flitted in his stomach, tickled his toes, rushed out of his nose, coursed through his crotch, electrifying him like a runner’s high.

He pulled her closer, sucked her lip into his teeth. It was soft. She pressed her body even closer to his, tilting her head up and angling her mouth. She felt the tip of his tongue and her knees were losing strength. His strong hands went to her lower back and pulled her in, their hips grinding together. She felt heat and a wetness beginning between her legs. He was breathing heavily in through his nose, smelling her. He wanted to devour her mouth, her lips, her tongue, her taste.  The more he kissed her with ferocity and pulled her closer, the wilder he became, and the less she began to be able to stand up.

When she felt a hardness pressing against her hip, she lost control of her shaky knees and collapsed onto the tatami mats, her white socks sliding and splaying out behind her. He crouched down suddenly with her, holding her shoulders.

“Daijoubu? Are you ok?”

She didn’t look up at him but replied, “I thought maybe you had never kissed anyone before.” Lilia let out a little laugh.

He blinked. “I haven’t,” his voice was low and serious. But he realized he surprised even himself. “I was carried away.” He mused. He was wondering if it was correct, the way he had kissed her. Was he doing the right thing? He would support her in anything she wanted to do.

Lilia knew now was the crucial time. She knew he wasn’t so big on words, that he was ultimately a moral person, and would let his actions speak. She could feel something building in her body, and didn’t want it to overtake her mind. His presence was so strong, so commanding. But she knew he would pull away soon, would begin to question their morality. 

“Mizuki,” she breathed. And as he leaned over to her, she leaned back into the tatami mat, pulling his neck, guiding him down on top of her as she lay back onto the floor. _Ah, this is it. He is crushing me, but I like it. I know, grandfather, I barely know him. But I will trust the friendship you had together with his and let myself go. Surely that is all right._

“Kiss me,” Lilia whispered, to help him move forward. He did, rolling on top of her between her legs. She propped them up on either side of his thighs. He was a great kisser. It was hard to believe that he was a different person two years ago. And after grim determination and training, he was this man here with her.

“Touch me,” she said into his neck. He lifted up his face and looked into her eyes.

“How?” He looked genuinely curious.

“However you want.” She decided to amend it, “Don’t think about it.” He smiled very slightly. Something about it reminded him of a huddle speech before a game. He would throw himself into the movements of the sport without thinking about it, as he usually did. He didn’t need to think everything out all the time. He knew that when he ended up thinking too hard, his conclusions usually gained him strange looks from his team anyways. He would give in to instinct.

She was shocked as he suddenly clasped her body tight under him, pinning her arms with his and burying his face into her neck, sniffing deeply. He let his weight settle on her body and felt it through his clothes, the sensation of her small muscles rippling under him to free herself, to be settled. He rocked his hips up into hers forcefully a few times and moaned when his hard member rubbed on the inside of her soft girlish thigh. She reflexively encircled his waist with her legs and pulled him tight, thrusting up into his rubbing. _What did she say to make him change? What’s come over him?_

Their heads were awash in hormonal ecstasy as they dry humped each other with abandon. He may not have known what to do if one asked him, but he was a superior athlete, and once his muscles took over, they knew what to do and where to go. She was able to free her arms when he reached up for her breasts, squeezing them. She plunged her hands into his hair, whispering moans into his ear. “oh. Ah." She planted her feet on the floor and levered up into him, adding more pressure to his throbbing body. "Yes. Mmm.” The heat coming off of him was doubled, she felt like. The warmth and friction of him all over her was driving her crazy. The two previous times they had met, he had been so quiet and distanced. Who was this guy?

Mizuki was seeing red. The blood coursed through his head and behind his eyelids like when he knew the other team was fouling his players on purpose. He was out of control. He was an animal. He bit down on her neck. She wailed and twisted away. He squeezed her small ribs. She moaned and pushed into his crotch. He tried everything that came to his mind: turning her chin with his hand to kiss her deeper, reaching under them to squeeze her up into him, pressing her arms into the floor, burying his face in her hair.

Lilia was in a whirlpool of feeling and reached for the button of his pants, tugging it, pulling the zipper down and sliding her hand in to firmly grip his penis. It turned rock hard in her hand and Mizuki moaned. She gushed inside herself too and needed more, the final, ultimate feeling.

“Let’s do it.”

He questioned her first with his eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Yes," she said. "Are you ready?” He nodded.

“Do you want to go to my bed?”

“Ok.”

They walked as if under sedation to his room.

She took off her socks and skirt while standing. He watched. He stripped off his shirt, his pants already undone and sliding off his legs. She unbuttoned her shirt and he approached to slide it off her shoulders. He wanted to rub his face all over her. She nodded. He rubbed his nose on the top of her breasts, above her bra line. She pulled his pants off and he stepped out of them. He was reaching to undo the soccer gloves as well.

“Leave them on.”

“But I want to feel you.” He looked conflicted.

“Ok. Take them off.” She didn’t care much either way. They were his hands. They were special. This whole time was special.

She left her bra on, with her underwear, and went to lay on the bed. He came to lay with her like before, but in just his underwear too. A hot passion overtook them both and it was like they were right back where they started, forcefully kissing and rubbing their bodies together. This time her legs were shaking uncontrollably. _Am I nervous? Or just excited? Or cold?_ _Why question it. Just focus._

She grabbed his member in her hand again and he knew then to pull off her underwear while they were still locked in a kiss. He managed to get his off too while still kissing, and then she was opening up, guiding him, guiding his hand. It took her a few tries to relax enough to let him enter.

His muscles in his neck went all gooey. He’d never felt anything so warm and wet before, so good. But after that first thought, it was all a blur. In a few unbearably short, impossibly long minutes, he felt a surge of intensity that blinded him and made him go deaf. He didn’t realize he’d said something. Had he? His body was shocked and left limp. His brain disconnected from his head and Lilia under him had expelled all her breath and was panting heavily under his body weight.

“Gomen, gomen,” he was mumbling as he flopped off of her in a daze. They were both trying to catch their breath.

“What? Why? No, don’t be sorry. Mizuki-kun, I’m happy.” She panted, mumbling.

“Whew! Something just happened to me! I’m exhausted. But I feel great.” He laughed, exhilarated. She laughed too. His smile totally changed him. He looked younger.

 _I don’t know what will happen at the end of the summer when I have to leave. When we both have to change, but I hope I can always laugh with you, Mizuki_. _I hope that we can have this light and happy time together now, and sometime in the future perhaps…._

He put his arm around her and she snuggled in, and they both let their minds drift away into a light slumber.


End file.
